memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Glover
|birthplace = Salisbury, Maryland, USA |characters = Verad Dax }} John Glover is the Tony Award-winning, Emmy Award-nominated actor from Salisbury, Maryland, who played Verad Dax in the second season episode . Glover has earned several nominations for guest appearances on such television shows as (starring Kelsey Grammer, in an episode with Dan Butler and Richard Poe) and (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, in an episode with George Hearn, Jennifer Hetrick, Diana Muldaur, and Concetta Tomei). He also played the Devil on the cult series , co-starring Lori Petty. However, he is currently best known for his role as on the television series (with Phil Morris), whom he played from 2001 through 2008 and has returned as a recurring guest during the final season of the show. He is widely recognized for his roles in such films as 52 Pick-Up (1986, with Clarence Williams III and Alex Henteloff), Scrooged (1988, with Alfre Woodard, Michael J. Pollard, Roy Brocksmith, and Logan Ramsey), and Payback (1999, with Gregg Henry, Jeff Imada and Alex Henteloff, and the director's cut of which featured Sally Kellerman in a voice-only role). He also played Daniel Clamp in 1990's Gremlins 2: The New Batch, in which he co-starred alongside Robert Picardo (The Doctor on ). In addition, this film featured fellow Star Trek alumni Zach Galligan, Dick Miller, Keye Luke, Ron Fassler, Jerry Goldsmith, Kenneth Tobey, and Henry Gibson. One of Glover's earliest film appearances was a small role in 's classic 1977 comedy, Annie Hall, in which Mark Lenard also appeared. Glover co-starred with guest actor Peter Weller in two films: 1986's A Killing Affair (with Bill Smitrovich) and 1990's RoboCop 2 (with Robert DoQui, Mark Rolston, Stephen Lee, Jeff McCarthy, Gabriel Damon, and Bill Bolender). Glover and Weller also worked together in the 1986 television movie Apology. Glover received his first Emmy nomination for his work in the 1985 TV movie An Early Frost, which co-starred Terry O'Quinn and Scott Jaeck. Glover then worked with actor Jonathan Frakes in the 1987 mini-series Nutcracker: Money, Madness, and Murder, for which he received another Emmy Award nomination. The movie featured Frank Military, Daniel Hugh Kelly, George D. Wallace, and Noble Willingham, as well. In 1990, Glover co-starred with actor Robert Beltran in the television movie El Diablo, also featuring Jim Beaver. Besides his film and television work, Glover has performed in many stage productions. He has been a fixture of the Broadway stage since 1972, when he began appearing in a number of plays as part of the New Phoenix Repertory Company. For the first two of these plays, The Great God Brown and Don Juan, he worked along with James Greene. Glover won a Drama Desk Award for his performance in The Great God Brown. Glover's later Broadway credits include The Importance of Being Earnest, the ill-fated Frankenstein, and Design for Living, in which he worked with Frank Langella. Glover won the 1995 Tony Award as Best Featured Actor in a Play for his performance as James and John Jeckyll in Love! Valour! Compassion! He reprised both roles for the 1997 film of the same name, which starred Jason Alexander. Glover and Alexander again worked together in the 2001 film On Edge, along with Suzie Plakson. Glover voiced the character of in several episodes of (alongside Gary Frank, Loren Lester, Brock Peters and Peter Mark Richman) and reprised the role on episodes of Superman: The Animated Series (with Paul Williams and Corey Burton) and The New Batman Adventures (with Loren Lester, Malachi Throne, Steven Weber and Paul Williams). Frank Gorshin, who guest-starred as Bele in , played the character in the of the 1960s. Glover himself made a cameo as a mad scientist in the the 1997 film . This makes him one of only five actors who has appeared on both Batman: The Animated Series and a live-action film based on the Batman comics – the four others being Rene Auberjonois, Ed Begley, Jr., Vincent Schiavelli, and U.S. Senator Patrick Leahy. In addition, Glover has guest-starred on such television series as Miami Vice, Murder, She Wrote (two episodes, including one with Len Cariou), Tales from the Crypt (with Aron Eisenberg, Graham Jarvis, and Jason Marsden), Homicide: Life on the Street (starring Michelle Forbes), and Brothers & Sisters (with Scott Klace, John Rubinstein, and Michael Buchman Silver). He has also made recurring appearances on the television drama series Law & Order: Criminal Intent (developed and produced by Rene Balcer) and Numb3rs. On the former, he appeared in an episode with Olivia d'Abo; on the latter, he worked with Keone Young. Glover appeared on NBC's science fiction drama series Heroes as Samson Gray, the father of Zachary Quinto's Sylar. He joins a long line of Star Trek alumni to appear on the show, which includes George Takei, Nichelle Nichols, Malcolm McDowell, Michael Dorn, Dominic Keating, Cristine Rose, Erick Avari, Joanna Cassidy, and Greg Grunberg. Other Star Trek connections Additional projects in which Glover appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * Julia (1977 film, with Mark Metcalf) * Last Embrace (1979 film, with Charles Napier) * The Mountain Men (1980 film, with Brian Keith, Stephen Macht, Seymour Cassel, and William Lucking) * The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981 film, with Henry Gibson) * A Little Sex (1982 film, with Wallace Shawn and Bill Smitrovich) * Kennedy (1983 TV mini-series, with Kelsey Grammer) * George Washington (1984 TV mini-series, with Richard Kiley, Stephen Macht, Clive Revill, DS9 co-star Megan Gallagher, and Kelsey Grammer) * The Evil That Men Do (1984, with Antoinette Bower) * Hot Paint (1988 TV movie, with John Larroquette, Mike Starr, and Scott Thompson) * Masquerade (1988 film, with Kim Cattrall) * Meet the Hollowheads (1989 film) with Lee Arenberg and Logan Ramsey; written and directed by Thomas R. Burman * A Season of Giants (1991 TV movie, with F. Murray Abraham and Steven Berkoff) * Majority Rules (1992 TV movie, with Richard Herd) * Breaking Point (1989 TV movie, with Corbin Bernsen, Lawrence Pressman) * Dead on the Money (1991 TV movie, with Corbin Bernsen) * Grass Roots (1992 TV movie, with Joanna Cassidy) * Ed and His Dead Mother (1993 film, with Warren Munson and Biff Yeager) * Automatic (1994 film, with Jeff Kober) * In the Mouth of Madness (1995 film, with David Warner and Bernie Casey) * Dead Man's Gun (1997 TV movie, with Matt Frewer) * Dead Broke (2005 film, with Paul Sorvino; filmed in 1997) External links * * de:John Glover es:John Glover nl:John Glover Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers